narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tenten
|bday=9. März |geschlecht=weiblich |status=lebend |größe=Part 1: 154.3 cm Part 2: 164 cm |gewicht=Part 1: 42.2 kg Part 2: 47.3 kg |b-gr=B |familie= |manga=36 |anime=21 |film=1. Shippuuden-Film |special=3. Special |spiel=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 |beruf= |Ninja-ID=012573 |nrang=Chunin |genin=12 |chunin=15 |jonin= |meister=Maito Gai |schüler= |fähigkeit= |elemente= |waffen=benutzt Waffen aller Art, die sie in Schriftrollen aufbewahrt, bspw. Bakusaidama, Kusarigama, Injektions-Geschoss , Jidanda , Kinzoku no Ningyou , Kusari Fuubou |sonstiges= |srang=1 |arang=7 |brang=3 |crang=23 |drang=28 }} Allgemeines Tenten (Ten = Himmel, himmlisch, Marder, Dies und Das, Hier und Dort, Nach und Nach oder 10 von 10, als Anspielung auf ihre Treffsicherheit) ist eine Kunoichi aus Konohagakure, die den Rang eines Chunin bekleidet. Zusammen mit Rock Lee und Neji Hyuuga ist sie als einzige Kunoichi im Team 9 unter Maito Gai. Sie ist eine Fernkampf-Spezialistin, die im Kampf zahlreiche Waffen heraufbeschwört und diese auf den Gegner wirft. Sie gilt als ruhig und freundlich und innerhalb ihres Teams nimmt sie die Rolle der Stimme der Vernunft ein, um dem Treiben von Lee und Gai Einhalt zu gebieten oder bei Streitereien ihrer männlichen Teamkollegen zu vermitteln. Erscheinung left|thumb|Tenten als Genin Tenten hat braune Augen und gleichfarbige Haare, die sie immer zu zwei Knoten zusammengebunden hat, ihr Stirnband trägt sie in normaler Position, es ändert lediglich von Part I zu II seine Farbe von blau zu schwarz. Ihre Kleidung ist im chinesischen Stil gehalten, in Part I trägt sie eine dunkelgrüne Dreiviertel-Hose und darüber ein rosafarbenes ärmelloses Oberteil mit langen gelben Seilknöpfen und rotem Ärmelrand. Drei Jahre später hat sich auch ihr Outfit stark verändert, nun trägt sie eine bordeauxrote Dreiviertel-Hose und darüber ein weißes Oberteil mit rotem Rand, bei welchem der linke Ärmel lang und der rechte kurz ist. Es besitzt drei gelbe Knöpfe in Kragennähe. Interessanterweise trägt sie als einer der wenigsten Charaktere keine klassischen Shinobi-Sandalen mehr, sondern ganz normale Damenschuhe, die nach vorne hin offen sind. Bemerkenswert ist auch, dass sie statt mehrerer kleiner Schriftrollen nur noch eine große um ihre Hüfte trägt, obwohl sie immer noch ein paar kleine auf Reserve hat. Im Epilog ist sie ihrem Stil treu geblieben, hat jedoch diverse Änderungen vorgenommen. Zwar ist ihre Kleidung gleich geblieben, doch sieht sie jetzt, unter anderem durch die roten, langen Ohrringe, weiblicher und erwachsener aus. Auch trägt sie statt ihrem roten Konoha-Stirnband jetzt einen gestuften Pony. Charakter Tenten ist eine ruhige und freundliche Person, die Streit aus dem Weg geht und in den meisten Situationen ruhig und besonnen reagiert, was sie zum ruhenden Pol in ihrem sonst sehr hitzigen und aufbrausenden Team macht. Jedoch mangelt es ihr keinesfalls an Selbstbewusstsein und sie ist durchaus in der Lage ihre Teamkollegen zurechtzustutzen, wenn diese es mal wieder übertreiben, so ist ihr Umgang mit Lee bisweilen recht rustikal. Im Kampf ist sie ausdauernd und gibt nicht auf, jedoch reagiert sie manchmal vorschnell und unüberlegt, was sie ab und an auch mal eine Niederlage einbringt, wie zum Beispiel im Kampf gegen Temari. Sie ist stets gut gelaunt und unterstützt ihre Freunde, wo sie nur kann. Ähnlich wie Neji reagiert sie äußerst ablehnend auf das kindische und kitschige Verhalten von Gai und Lee, wenn auch nicht ganz so extrem. Verhältnis zu ihrem Team thumb|left|Tenten und ihre Teamkollegen Nachdem sie im Alter von 12 Jahren die Ninja-Akademie abschloss, wurde sie gemeinsam mit Neji Hyuuga und Rock Lee Maito Gai als Schüler zugeteilt, der sie zunächst einmal nach ihren Träumen fragte. Tenten gab an, eine genauso gute Kunoichi wie Tsunade werden zu wollen. In ihrem Team nimmt Tenten eine eher zurückgezogene Position ein, da sie im Kampf Unterstützung aus der Ferne leistet, sich nicht an den Albernheiten von Gai und Lee beteiligt und auch ansonsten die ruhigste in der Gruppe ist. Dies bringt ihr die Rolle der Stimme der Vernunft ein, so ruft sie Gai und Lee zur Ordnung, wenn diese es mal wieder zu weit treiben, schlichtet Streitereien und ist die wichtigste Bezugsperson für Neji. Sie fungiert nicht nur als seine Trainingspartnerin, sondern ist auch sein Berater in allen Lebenslagen und baut ihn zum Beispiel nach der Niederlage gegen Naruto wieder auf. Sie scheint sein einziger tiefer gehender sozialer Kontakt abseits seiner anderen Teamkollegen zu sein und hegt großen Respekt und Bewunderung für ihn. Ihr Umgang mit Lee ist hingegen vergleichsweise grob, da sie ihn öfters anschreit und ihre "medizinische Versorgung" für ihn aus Schütteln und Backpfeifen besteht, was aber nicht heißen soll, dass sie ihn nicht mag, da sie auch ihn auf ganzer Linie unterstützt und ihm zur Seite steht. Sie lehnt wie Neji das alberne Verhalten von Gai und Lee ab und weigert sich in der Regel bei ihrem Unsinn mitzumachen, jedoch zeigt sie dies nicht so deutlich wie Neji. Trotz alledem hat sie tiefen Respekt vor ihren Teamkollegen und zu allen ein harmonisches Verhältnis, trotz der offensichtlichen Favorisierung Nejis. Tentens Missionen Tenten während der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung thumb|left|[[Tenten vs Temari]] right|thumb|Tenten ist schnell besiegt Tenten und der Rest ihres Teams werden von Maito Gai ein Jahr länger trainiert als die anderen, da er glaubt, dass sie noch nicht bereit seien. Nachdem er sie für stark genug befindet, meldet er sie zur Chunin-Auswahlprüfung an, bei der sie sich gleich als eines der Favoriten-Teams etablieren. Den ersten Teil der Prüfung besteht sie spielend, da sie Spiegel an der Decke befestigt hat und mit diesen die anderen Genin beobachtet und Lee die Lösungen schickt. Im zweiten Teil der Prüfung trennt sich ihr Team zunächst, um im Wald des Todes nach potenziellen Opfern zu suchen. Hierbei gerät Lee mit dem Sound-Trio aneinander und unterliegt diesem, laut Tenten aber nur, da er Team 7 beschützen musste. Nachdem das Sound-Trio auch noch gegen Team 10 gekämpft hat und sich nun Sasuke stellen muss, greifen Neji und Tenten ein, woraufhin sich das Trio zurückzieht. Danach "versorgt" sie Lees Verletzungen, indem sie ihn heftig schüttelt und anschreit und die Teams gehen wieder ihrer Wege. Sie nehmen einem unbekannten Team die Schriftrolle ab und qualifizieren sich für die Ausscheidungskämpfe. Tenten muss als Erste aus ihrem Team gegen Temari antreten, unterliegt dieser jedoch in einem kurzen und einseitigen Kampf. Temari will sie noch weiter verletzen, wird jedoch von Rock Lee abgehalten, der die bewusstlose Tenten auffängt und sie den Ärzten übergibt. So bekommt sie nichts mehr von Lees Niederlage gegen Gaara und Nejis Sieg über seine Cousine Hinata mit. In den drei Monaten vor dem Finale besucht sie Lee im Krankenhaus, unterstützt sie Neji bei seinem Training und wohnt seinem Kampf auch im Stadion bei, muss jedoch mit ansehen, wie er Naruto unterliegt. Danach werden die Prüfungen aufgrund Orochimarus Invasion auf Konoha abgebrochen, ihre Rolle in diesem Kampf ist nicht bekannt. Die Rettung Gaaras thumb|left|Tenten, Neji und Rock Lee greifen zusammen [[Kisame an]] thumb|right|Tenten kämpft gegen sich selbst Nachdem Sunagakure einen Hilferuf an Konoha sendet, werden Tenten und ihr Team entsandt, um Team Kakashi bei ihrer Mission, der Rettung des entführten Kazekage Gaara, zu unterstützen. Hierbei treffen sie auf Pakkun, der sie zum Versteck von Akatsuki führen will. Jedoch werden sie von Kisame aufgehalten, der sie in einen Kampf verwickelt. Diesem gelingt es schnell, Neji, Lee und Tenten in seinem Wassergefängnis festzuhalten, indem Tenten kollabiert, womit Gai auf sich allein gestellt ist. Während Gai Kisame nach einem langen Kampf mit Asakujaku besiegt, schafft es Neji sich aus dem Wassergefängnis zu befreien und die bewusstlose Tenten zu retten, jedoch stellt sich heraus, dass Pain mit Shouten no Jutsu Doppelgänger von Kisame und Itachi erschaffen hat und sie nur einen Untergebenen Sasoris erschlagen haben. Daraufhin eilen die Vier zum Versteck und treffen dort bald auf Kakashis Gruppe. Es ist ihnen jedoch nicht möglich, in das Versteck einzudringen, da es durch Gofuu Kekkai geschützt wird. Aus diesem Grund macht sich Team Gai auf, um die vier weiteren Siegel zu brechen, die Akatsuki in der Umgebung verteilt hat. Als sie dies tun, aktiviert sich jedoch Kyoumen Shuuja no Jutsu und die Teammitglieder werden in einen harten Kampf gegen sich selbst verwickelt, den sie letztendlich aber alle für sich entscheiden können. Daraufhin versuchen sie zu Naruto und Kakashi aufzuschließen, die die Leiche des verstorbenen Gaara von Deidara zurückerobert haben. Sie stellen Deidara und verwickeln ihn in einen Kampf, jedoch schafft dieser es, indem er vorgibt, sich selbst in die Luft zu sprengen, zu entkommen. Danach belebt Chiyo unter Einsatz ihres Lebens Gaara wieder, der von den Bewohnern Sunas begeistert empfangen wird. Nachdem sich ihr Team etwas erholt hat, verabschieden sie sich von Gaara und seinen Geschwistern und sie kehrt mit den anderen zurück nach Konoha. Pains Angriff auf Konoha thumb|left|Team Gai findet Hinata Team Gai befindet sich gerade auf dem Rückweg von einer Mission, als sie bemerken, dass in Konoha etwas nicht stimmen muss. Sie eilen zurück und finden auf dem Weg den schwer verletzten Gamabunta, der ihnen offenbart, dass Pain Konoha angegriffen hat und Naruto gegen ihn kämpft. Als sie auf dem Schlachtfeld eintreffen, finden sie die dem Tode nahe Hinata und leisten erste Hilfe. Nachdem sie einen Arzt gefunden haben, wollen Gai und Lee Naruto in seinem Kampf zur Seite stehen, jedoch hält Sakura sie davon ab, da sie Naruto nur behindern würden. Als Naruto nach seinem Sieg über Pain ins Dorf zurückkommt, sind Tenten und die anderen Bewohner da, um ihn zu begrüßen. Später nimmt sie am Treffen der Chunin-Gruppe teil, in dem beschlossen wird, Sasuke zu töten, wo sie zu Rücksicht auf Ino und ihre Gefühle mahnt. Die Shinobi-Allianz thumb|right|Tenten im 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieg Im 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieg gegen Tobi, Kabuto Yakushi und Tobis Zetsu-Armee wird Tenten der 1. Division der vereinten Shinobi-Streitkräfte, welche auf Kämpfe der mittleren Distanz spezialisiert ist, zugewiesen. Dabei steht sie unter anderem zusammen mit Chouza Akimichi und Hiashi Hyuuga unter dem Kommando von General Darui. Am Strand des Blitz-Reiches nimmt sie an den Kämpfen gegen die Zetsu-Armee und die Kin-Gin-Brüder teil. Nachdem diese besiegt werden, nimmt sie das Bashousen an sich und wird in einen Kampf mit Kakuzus Blitz-Maske verwickelt, bis Asuma Sarutobi diese versehentlich mit seinem Fuuton: Fuujin no Jutsu zerstört. Kurz darauf bricht sie jedoch unter dem immensen Chakra-Verbrauch zusammen und muss medizinisch behandelt werden. Tenten wird daraufhin geraten, den Fächer nicht mehr zu berühren, da er sie sonst töten könnte. Nachdem auch Tenten am direkten Kampf gegen Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha und dem Juubi beteiligt war, wird sie, wie viele andere, ebenfalls vom Mugen Tsukuyomi von Madara erfasst. Sie träumt davon, einfach nur darüber zufrieden zu sein, dass sich Lee und Gai "normal" verhalten. Als wieder Ruhe in die Welt eingekehrt war, erfüllte sie sich wahrscheinlich einen großen Traum und eröffnete einen Laden für Ninjawaffen. Jedoch ist es so friedlich, dass sie ihre Ware nicht los wird. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|left|Tenten benutzt eine Schriftrolle Tenten ist eine hervorragende Fernkämpferin und nimmt in ihrem Team eher eine unterstützende Rolle ein, da sie ihre drei eher auf Tai-Jutsu spezialisierte Partner aus der Distanz unterstützt. Ihr Kampfstil beruht hauptsächlich auf dem Beschwören von Waffen, die sie in Schriftrollen transportiert und bei Bedarf auf ihren Gegner wirft. Ihre Präzision wird von ihren Teammitgliedern als perfekt beschrieben, sie soll ihr Ziel aus jeder Position und Distanz treffen. Jedoch scheut sie sich nicht davor, in den Nahkampf zu gehen und hat dafür Schwerter, Stäbe, Äxte und Ähnliches im Gepäck. Darüber hinaus kann sie die geworfenen Waffen ähnlich wie beim Kugutsu no Jutsu mit Chakrafäden lenken und ihre Gegner somit überraschen. Jedoch scheint sie in den anderen Bereichen der Ninja-Kunst im Vergleich zu ihren Altersgenossen deutliche Defizite zu haben, da ihre Werte in Gen-Jutsu, Fingerzeichen, Kraft oder Chakra eher unterdurchschnittlich sind und sie vom Parameter her die schwächste der Chunin-Gruppe ist. Tentens Techniken Parameter Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team 9/Team Gai' *''' Beschützer-Team 2 ' *'Division 1''' Trivia *Da sie ihre Haare noch nie offen trug, kann über deren wahre Länge nur gemutmaßt werden. *Da sie ihre Waffen meist mit Links führt, scheint sie Linkshänderin zu sein. *Ihre Kämpfe sind im Manga zum großen Teil nicht zu sehen, ihre meisten Kämpfe werden erst im Anime wirklich gezeigt. *Sie und Neji haben den gleichen Themesong (ihre Version ist etwas langsamer). *Masashi Kishimoto favorisiert Tenten im Vergleich zu den anderen Mädchen, da er ihr Design mag. *Ihr Design ist, wie der Rest ihres Teams, von chinesischer Kultur und Kleidung inspiriert. *In den ersten Farbzeichnungen war ihr Kostüm Blau, mittlerweile zeichnet Kishimoto jedoch wie im Anime in Rosa. *In den Schriften des To wird sie fälschlicherweise als Temari bezeichnet. *Ihr Hobby ist die Wahrsagerei. *Sie mag es zu Ermitteln. *Sie wünscht sich einen Rückkampf gegen Temari oder ein Match mit Tsunades Schülerin Sakura. *Ihre Leibspeisen sind chinesisches Essen und Sesam-Knödel. **Sie mag hingegen keine eingelegten Pflaumen. *Ihr Lieblingsspruch ist "Verfehle nie dein Ziel!". Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin *Naruto: Die Schriften des To *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Team 9 Kategorie:Team Gai Kategorie:Kunoichi Kategorie:Tentens Kämpfe